Love knows no boundaries
by KonoSetsu
Summary: KonoSetsu Konoka und Setsuna führen seit drei Jahren eine glückliche, harmonische Beziehung. Doch schon bald wird ihre Liebe auf eine harte Probe gestellt...
1. Stay with me

_Hajimemashite, KonoSetsu desu! Hier ist die erste deutsche Mahou Sensei Negima Fanfic. Jaa, Konoka to Setsuna no monogatari wa koko ni hajimatta! Tanoshinde kite kudasai! Mata ne!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Mahou Sensei Negima - Magister Negi Magi ist eine Erfindung von Ken Akamatsu-san, ich hab lediglich nur eine FF dazu verfasst_

_**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai, yuri, a bit violence_

**_Love knows no boundaries_**

**_Never gonna leave you alone_**

**_Kapitel 1 - Stay with me_**

„Set-chan...! Set-chan! SET-CHAN!!" Konoka konnte ihre Freundin schütteln so viel sie wollte, das Mädchen gab einfach kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Der Kampf gegen die Dämonen hatte seinen Preis gefordert, denn Setsuna war über und über voll mit Blut und auch Konoka's Kleidung hatte sich rot eingefärbt, was darauf zurück zu führen war, dass Konoka ihre Freundin fest an sich drückte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre heilende Magie einzusetzen um Setsuna's Wunden zu heilen, doch was sie auch tat, es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Schließlich spürte Konoka eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, welche sie leicht drückte. Die junge Heilerin blickte auf und sah Asuna, die sie mit einem schwer definierbaren Gesichtsausdruck anschaute. Doch Asuna's Augen sprachen klar und deutlich. Traurigkeit. „Konoka... es... es ist zu spät... Egal was du tust... du... du kannst Setsuna nicht mehr helfen." Diese Aussage traf Konoka tief in ihrem Herzen und ein Sturzbach von Tränen floss ihre Wangen hinunter, während sie den leblosen Körper ihrer über alles geliebten Freundin in den Armen hielt.

„Set-chan..." Schweißgebadet erwachte Konoka aus ihrem Traum. Sie keuchte und fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen durchs Haar. Instinktiv blickte sie neben sich und war erleichtert, als sie Setsuna friedlich schlafend neben sich liegen sah. Sanft strich das braunhaarige Mädchen ihrer Freundin eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Setsuna reagierte auf diese Berührung und öffnete langsam die Augen. „Kono-chan?" Setsuna's verschlafene Augen trafen die der Heilerin, Tränen wallten in ihnen auf. Das rüttelte die Samuraikriegerin endgültig wach. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute Konoka besorgt an. „Kono-chan, was hast du?" Wortlos erwiderte Konoka Setsuna's Blick und der schreckliche Traum schoss ihr in den Kopf. Das braunhaarige Mädchen brach in Tränen aus und fiel Setsuna in die Arme. Die Schwertkämpferin war vollkommen hilflos, sie konnte sich den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch ihrer Freundin nicht erklären. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um Konoka und begann, ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Die Heilerin schluchzte ungehalten und ihre Hände krallten sich in Setsuna's Schlafanzugoberteil. „Shhh... ganz ruhig, Kono-chan... Ist schon gut... Ich bin ja da..." flüsterte Setsuna Konoka zu, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Worte sie wenigstens ein kleines bisschen beruhigten. Die Arme der Samuraikriegerin strafften sich um das jüngere Mädchen, ihre Hand wanderte hinauf, um sanft Konoka's Kopf zu streicheln. Setsuna beschloss, vorerst nicht mehr zu fragen, warum Konoka so aufgelöst war. Stattdessen widmete sie sich ihrem Vorhaben, ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Sanft küsste sie die Heilerin auf die Stirn und kraulte sie im Nacken. Nach einiger Zeit versiegten endlich Konoka's Tränen und das Schluchzen flaute ab. Das braunhaarige Mädchen blickte mit geröteten Augen zu Setsuna auf. Keine der beiden sagte etwas und eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen dem Paar, bis Konoka als erste begann zu sprechen. „Set-chan... du wirst mich... doch nie verlassen... oder?" Diese Frage war für Setsuna ein Schlag ins Gesicht, das Mädchen fiel aus allen Wolken. „Kono-chan... wie kommst du darauf? Du bedeutest mir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Nie würde ich dich verlassen." Setsuna schaute ihrer Freundin direkt in die Augen, Aufrichtigkeit spiegelte sich in ihnen wider. Konoka versuchte zu lächeln, doch sie brachte nur ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zustande, als sie an ihren Traum dachte. Setsuna's Herz blutete bei dem Anblick ihrer Partnerin. Konoka war normalerweise fröhlich und überaus glücklich. Ihr nicht helfen zu können, weil sie auch in dieser Unwissenheit stand, ließ Setsuna keine Ruhe. Doch zunächst wollte sie die Sache erstmal auf sich beruhen lassen, damit Konoka sich wieder etwas entspannen konnte. Also tat die Samuraikriegerin das, was sie im Moment für das beste hielt. Unmittelbare Nähe zu ihrer Freundin aufzubauen und sie spüren lassen, dass sie für sie da war. Sie zog Konoka mit sich, als sie sich auf das Bett zurück fallen ließ. Beschützend legte Setsuna ihre Arme um Konoka, die ihren Kopf auf Setsuna's Brust und einen Arm um ihren Bauch legte. Das jüngere Mädchen lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag der Schwertkämpferin. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass jeder Schlag eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte und tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein war sie sich klar, was der Grund dafür war. So konnte sie sicher gehen, dass Setsuna noch am Leben war.

Konoka erwachte an diesem morgen fast so, wie sie eingeschlafen war. Ihr Kopf war noch immer auf Setsuna's Brust gebettet, ihre Hand war allerdings _unter_ Setsuna's Oberteil, statt darauf. Das braunhaarige Mädchen stützte sich auf ihrem Ellbogen ab, um Setsuna anzuschauen. Sie sah wie ein Engel aus, wenn sie schlief. Konoka fühlte, wie ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen und ein warmes Gefühl in ihr aufstieg. Das Mädchen lächelte, als sie realisierte, dass ihre Gefühle für Setsuna nicht nachgelassen hatten. Noch immer bekam Konoka Herzklopfen und hatte dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn Setsuna sie küsste oder auch nur berührte. Was ihre Liebe zu Set-chan anging, diese war ebenso unverändert geblieben. Die beiden waren verliebt wie am ersten Tag und Konoka hatte den Eindruck, dass ihre Gefühle für ihre Freundin von Tag zu Tag mehr wurden. Setsuna hatte Konoka schon als kleines Kind fasziniert, schon allein, weil sie sie immer beschützt hatte. Und das war nach wie vor noch der Fall. Setsuna hatte immer ein Auge auf Konoka und schützte sie vor allem, was ihr Schaden zufügen könnte. Die Samuraikriegerin war also so eine Art persönlicher Bodyguard für Konoka. Auch in Kämpfen mit Dämonen beschützte Setsuna ihre Partnerin und wenn es sein musste, wäre sie sogar bereit, ihr Leben zu geben. Schon oft hatte Konoka's Freundin Angriffe auf Konoka abgewehrt, die aus dem Hinterhalt gekommen waren. Bisher war immer alles gut gegangen, nie wurde jemand ernsthaft verletzt. Bis auf dieses eine mal... dieses eine mal, an dem Setsuna's Aufopferung für Konoka sie beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Wie von allein wanderte Konoka's Hand über Setsuna's Bauch, hinauf zu ihrer rechten Schulter. Sanft fuhr Konoka mit ihrem Zeige- und Mittelfinger die von dem Kampf hinterbliebene Narbe entlang, die sich von Setsuna's Schulter bis über ihre rechte Brust erstreckte. Nur ungern rief sich das braunhaarige Mädchen jenen Tag ins Gedächtnis, an dem Setsuna so schwer verletzt worden war. Und das nur, weil sie Konoka hatte schützen wollen. Schuldgefühle stiegen in Konoka auf, sie erinnerte sich an den Vorfall, als wäre es gestern gewesen...

**FLASHBACK**

„Es sind zu viele," rief Asuna Setsuna zu, die gerade mit einem großen Vogeldämon kämpfte. Doch selbst in so einer Situation, schwirrte ihr nur eine Frage im Kopf herum, welche sie auch laut aussprach. „Wo ist Ojou-sama?" Asuna ließ ihren Blick über das Schlachtfeld schweifen und versuchte, Konoka ausfindig zu machen. „Da drüben!" Asuna deutete auf einen Felsvorsprung, auf dem sich Konoka mit einem großen Zyklopendämon abmühte. „Kommt sie klar?" wollte Setsuna wissen, als sie ihr Schwert gekonnt in ihrem Widersacher versenkte. „Ich... ich weiß nicht," antwortete Asuna, die aufgrund der Entfernung nicht ausmachen konnte, ob Konoka Schwierigkeiten hatte oder nicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hastete die Shinmei-Kriegerin los, um Konoka im Kampf zur Seite zu stehen. Die Dämonen, die sich ihr auf dem Weg zu ihrer geliebten Ojou-sama in den Weg stellen wollten, schaltete sie ohne große Mühe aus.

Erneut ließ Konoka einen Blitzzauber auf den Dämon los, doch dieser schien einfach nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Völlig außer Atem sank das Mädchen auf die Knie, sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Der Dämon lachte hämisch. „Was denn? Das Mädchen, mit der stärksten Magie des fernen Ostens hat nicht mehr zu bieten? Wie schade, ich dachte, der Kampf wäre ein wenig interessanter. Naja," er schwang sein gigantisches, zweischneidiges Schwert, „wenn du es nicht mit mir aufnehmen kannst... dann wirst du eben sterben." Konoka hob die Hand, um einen unausgesprochenen Zauber zu vollziehen, doch sie brachte die Kraft nicht mehr auf. Wieder lachte der Zyklop und holte zum Schlag aus, wobei er das Schwert mit gestreckten Armen weit über seinen Kopf erhob. Konoka schloss fest die Augen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, als ihr vermeintliches Todesurteil auf sie herab schnellte.

KLONG! Das Geräusch von aufeinandertreffendem, geschmiedetem Stahl, zerriss die Luft. Konoka, die auf den Gnadenstoß gewartet hatte, öffnete langsam die Augen. „Set-chan!" Setsuna stand unmittelbar vor ihr und hatte den Angriff des Dämons mit ihrem Schwert gekontert. „W-was?" stotterte der Zyklopendämon, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Konoka jemand zur Hilfe eilen würde. „Ojou-sama... schnell, bring dich in Sicherheit," warf Konoka's Freundin ihr über die Schulter zu. „Aber..." „Keine Widerrede, geh..." Die Heilerin tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Letztendlich erholte sich der Dämon aus seinem Zustand der Verwunderung und er betrachtete Setsuna's ernstes Gesicht. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesicht, ihm schien ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein. „Ich kenne dich," begann er, während er Druck auf sein Schwert ausübte, „ich hab schon viel von dir gehört..." „Na und? Was interessiert mich das?" erwiderte die Schwertkämpferin schnippisch. _Er ist stark...,_ dachte sich das Mädchen, konzentriert darauf, dem Druck stand zu halten. „Du bist die von allen Dämonen gefürchtete Samuraikriegerin... wie war noch gleich dein Name...? Ja, richtig... Setsuna Sakurazaki, das Mädchen, dem in der Shinmei-Ryu-Schule die Schwertkunst gelehrt wurde. Meine Brüder und Schwestern fürchten dich..." Jeder Muskel in Setsuna's Körper war angespannt, alles was sie wollte, war Konoka zu beschützen. Setsuna's Gegner lachte, was eher nach einem amüsierten Grunzen klang. „Wenn ich daran denke, dass meine Geschwister mich vor dir gewarnt haben und mir den Rat gaben, dir lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen... dann belustigt mich das zutiefst. Ich gebe zu, zunächst wollte ich mich an ihren Ratschlag halten... doch jetzt, wo ich dich vor mir stehen sehe, sehe ich keinen Grund, mich ihrer Rat anzunehmen." Der Dämon holte aus und kreuzte die Klinge mit Setsuna's. Der Druck, der dahinter lag, zwang die Samuraikriegerin in die Knie. Wieder begann er zu sprechen. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum dich jeder Dämon fürchtet. Auf mich machst du eher einen schwächlichen Eindruck. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Mädchen... Sag, Setsuna Sakurazaki... bist du ihr Bodyguard?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Konoka's Richtung, die sich ein Stück abseits bei einem Felsen in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und besorgt das Szenario beobachtete. „Was geht dich das an?" „Liebst du dieses Mädchen?" Der Zyklopendämon grinste und entblößte dabei seine schiefen Zähne. Auch wenn Setsuna ihren Körper bis aufs kleinste unter Kontrolle hatte, sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie errötete. „Also doch... Dann schöpfst du deine Kraft aus ihr, richtig?" Setsuna wusste, was ihr Widersacher vor hatte. Er wollte sie psychisch beeinflussen, damit sie unaufmerksam wurde. „Wenn das so ist, Setsuna Sakurazaki, dann werde ich dir die Quelle deiner Kraft nehmen." Mit diesen Worten sprang er über Setsuna hinweg und lief schwerfällig Richtung Konoka. „OJOU-SAMA!" Die Schwertkämpferin reagierte sofort. Bevor der Dämon Konoka erreicht hatte, spurtete sie an ihm vorbei und kam vor ihm zum Stehen. „Du hättest auf deine Brüder und Schwestern hören sollen..." Kaum hatte Setsuna den Satz beendet, stieß sie ihr Schwert in den Körper des Zyklopendämons. Dieser fiel auf die Knie, sein Gesicht sprach Verwunderung. „A-aber... wie..." Der Dämon fiel vornüber und zerfiel zu Staub, der von einer plötzlich aufkommenden Windböe davon gewirbelt wurde.

Setsuna wandte sich zu Konoka um. „Ojou-sama..." Ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln strahlte ihr entgegen, welches sie nur zu gern erwiderte. „Set-chan... Ein Glück, ich bin ja so froh..." Gerade als die Heilerin einen Schritt auf Setsuna zu gemacht hatte, sprang ein weiterer Vogeldämon kreischend hinter dem Felsen hervor, offensichtlich nach Konoka's Leben trachtend. Das braunhaarige Mädchen war starr vor Schreck. „KONOKA!" Schützend warf sich Setsuna vor sie. Die Samuraikriegerin spürte den scharfen Schmerz in ihrer rechten Schulter und wie der kalte Stahl noch tiefer schnitt, bevor er ihren Körper verließ. „SET-CHAN!" Die Schwertkämpferin taumelte und stolperte rückwärts. Schließlich gaben ihre Beine nach und sie fiel mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum, an dem sie hinunter rutschte. „SET-CHAN, OH GOTT, SET-CHAN!" Konoka begann zu weinen und stürzte blind auf ihre verwundete Freundin zu. „KONOKA, VORSICHT!" rief Asuna dem Mädchen zu. Die Heilerin schrie, als der Vogeldämon einen Satz auf sie zu machte. Doch Asuna war sofort zur Stelle und bannte die Gefahr. „Du solltest besser aufpassen," ermahnte Asuna ihre beste Freundin. Konoka nickte nur, der Schreck steckte noch in ihren Gliedern. Hinter Konoka stöhnte Setsuna auf, der Schmerz war betäubend. Konoka lief zu ihrer Beschützerin hinüber und kniete sich neben sie. Wieder weinte sie, sie fühlte sich so schuldig, immerhin war Setsuna verletzt worden, weil sie ihre Freundin hatte beschützen wollen. Setsuna presste ihre Hand auf die klaffende Wunde, Blut rann an Hand und Arm hinunter, um dann auf den Boden zu tropfen. Ihre Kleidung war bereits von der roten Flüssigkeit durchtränkt worden. „Set-chan..." Sanft streichelte Konoka über Setsuna's Wange. „Ojou-sama... Gott sei dank... dir ist nichts passiert..." Schweißperlen standen auf der Stirn der Shinmei-Kriegerin, sie hatte Probleme mit ihrer Atmung. „Kono-chan, ich..." Konoka legte ihren Zeigefinger auf Setsuna's Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht... du darfst dich nicht anstrengen. Asuna, hilf mir mal bitte." Sofort kam das rothaarige Mädchen angerannt. „Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus bringen." Konoka sprach schnell, Panik stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Warum versuchst du es nicht mit Magie?" wollte Asuna wissen. Die Heilerin schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. „Meine Kräfte sind noch nicht so ausgereift... Kleine Wunden sind kein Problem, aber... diese hier..." Konoka erschauderte, als sie sich Setsuna's Verletzung ansah. Ohne zu zögern, zog Asuna ihre Sportjacke aus, um diese fest um die Wunde zu legen und somit die Blutung vorerst zu unterbinden. „Nicht... nicht so fest..." japste die Samuraikriegerin, der erneut ein stechender Schmerz durch den Körper fuhr. „Tut mir leid, Setsuna. Anders geht es nicht," erwiderte Asuna und verknotete die Ärmel ihrer Jacke hinter Setsuna's Nacken. „So... auf drei heben wir sie hoch. Eins... zwei... drei!" Die beiden Mädchen hoben Setsuna hoch, diese biss die Zähne zusammen, ihre Wunde ziepte fürchterlich. Auf dem schnellsten Wege begaben sich Asuna und Konoka mit Setsuna ins Krankenhaus.

Nervös lief Konoka den Gang vor dem OP hin und her. Seit sie angekommen waren, hatte sie nicht still sitzen können. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin, der leitende Arzt hatte sofort eine Notoperation veranlasst, Setsuna's Wunde musste desinfiziert und genäht werden. Die Schwertkämpferin hatte viel Blut verloren, somit war auch eine Bluttransfusion nötig. Asuna beobachtete ihre beste Freundin von ihrem Sitzplatz aus. Ihr war klar, dass Konoka um Setsuna's Leben bangte. Immer wieder blickte das braunhaarige Mädchen auf das rot leuchtende Lämpchen über der Tür des OP-Saals. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern und seufzte mehrmals. Letztendlich lehnte sie sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, wie heiße Tränen in ihr aufstiegen, diese Warterei war nervenaufreibend. „Hey... hey, Konoka," begann Asuna, die sofort aufgestanden war, als sie sah, dass Konoka wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sie nahm die Heilerin in die Arme und drückte sie. „Ganz ruhig, Kono-chan. Setsuna hat einen starken Willen, sie wird es schaffen. Schon allein... weil sie weiß, dass du hier draußen auf sie wartest." Asuna's Augen trafen Konoka's, die von den aufkommenden Tränen wässrig waren. Doch Asuna's Worte hatten das Mädchen augenblicklich zuversichtlicher gemacht. Das braunhaarige Mädchen wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen. Ja, Setsuna war wirklich eine starke Person, mit einem eisernen Willen. „Ich danke dir... Asuna. Dafür, dass du mir vorhin geholfen hast und für mich da bist," wisperte Konoka. Asuna lächelte. „Wozu sind Freunde denn da?" Die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich.

Das Lämpchen über dem OP-Saal erlosch und kurz darauf kam der Arzt aus dem OP. „Fräulein Konoe?" Konoka wandte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wie geht es ihr?" erkundigte sie sich. „Sie ist über den Berg. Die Operation ist gut verlaufen und ihren Blutverlust konnten wir ausgleichen," er blickte zwischen Konoka und Asuna hin und her, „sie hatte Glück, denn wenn sie eine halbe Stunde später gekommen wären, dann hätten wir ihr nicht mehr helfen können..." Eine unangenehme Stille entstand. Konoka starrte betroffen auf den Boden. „Sie liegt jetzt in ihrem Zimmer und dürfte bald wieder aufwachen," fing der Mann im Kittel an und fügte dann lächelnd hinzu, „ihre Freundin scheint einen starken Willen zu haben." Die junge Heilerin lächelte, das hatte sie bereits festgestellt. „Kann... kann ich zu ihr?" „Sicher, ich werde sie hin bringen," erwiderte der Arzt. „Konoka?" „Ja, Asuna?" „Wenn's recht ist, geh ich nach Hause. Du solltest... mit ihr allein sein." Konoka lächelte und nickte. „Bis später," verabschiedete sich das rothaarige Mädchen und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Kommen sie, Fräulein Konoe," forderte der Mediziner das Mädchen auf und geleitete sie zu dem Zimmer, in dem Setsuna lag.

Konoka saß auf einem Stuhl neben Setsuna's Bett und beobachtete ihre Freundin. Sanft streichelte sie den Arm der Shinmei-Kriegerin. „Set-chan..." Vorsichtig umschloss Konoka Setsuna's Hand mit der ihren und senkte den Blick, um schließlich auf ihre Knie zu starren. „Set-chan, ich liebe dich..." „Ich... dich auch... Kono-chan..." Konoka's Kopf schoss nach oben und sie blickte in die benommenen Augen ihrer Freundin, die endlich das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte. Setsuna drückte Konoka's Hand, mit der wenigen Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, zu sehr machte ihr die Narkose zu schaffen. Konoka legte ihre Hand auf Setsuna's Wange und streichelte sie mit ihrem Daumen. „Ich hatte... so eine Angst um dich, Set-chan..." Konoka biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht schon wieder von ihren überwältigenden Emotionen übermannt zu werden. Die Angst, welche Konoka seit dem Moment als Setsuna verletzt worden war begleitet hatte, wich der Freude und Erleichterung über Setsuna's Erwachen und der Tatsache, dass sie gerettet war. Die Heilerin lehnte sich nach vorn und legte ihre Lippen zärtlich auf Setsuna's. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickte sich das Paar lange Zeit in die Augen. Es war jener dieser wertvollen Momente, die Herz und Seele der Liebenden erfüllte.

**FLASHBACK END**

Konoka rutschte näher an ihre Freundin heran. Solche Momente, in denen sie mit Setsuna in trauter Zweisamkeit zusammen sein konnte, schätzte sie nun mehr als je zuvor. Sie hatte gesehen, dass dies sehr schnell vorbei sein konnte und sie war nun auch in Kämpfen vorsichtiger geworden. Nie wieder wollte sie Setsuna in eine derartige Situation bringen. „Hör auf, daran zu denken." Setsuna's Stimme riss Konoka aus ihren Gedanken. Konoka's Partnerin hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und nahm sich ein paar Minuten, um richtig wach zu werden. „Ich... ich hab nicht daran gedacht..." „Lügnerin," erwiderte Setsuna mit einem Grinsen. „Woher...?" „Deine Hand..." Jetzt verstand Konoka, wie ihre Freundin herausgefunden hatte, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging. So tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, hatte das braunhaarige Mädchen gar nicht mehr realisiert, dass sie noch immer die Narbe unter Setsuna's Schlafanzugoberteil betastete. „Set-chan?" „Hm?" „Was ging damals in dir vor... als du... als _das_ passiert ist?" Setsuna öffnete die Augen und drehte sich zur Seite um Konoka in die Augen schauen zu können. „Ich wollte dich um jeden Preis beschützen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Kono-chan... du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben... dich zu verlieren... wäre für mich das Schlimmste, was es gibt. Ich kann nicht ohne dich..." „Aber... was bringt dir das, wenn du dein Leben für mich opferst?" „Dann... hab ich mein Leben wenigstens für dich hergegeben..." „Set-chan... bitte... lass mich nie allein..." Konoka vergrub ihr Gesicht in Setsuna's Brust. „Ich werd's versuchen, Kono-chan." „Nein... nicht versuchen... versprich es mir... Bitte..." Setsuna legte ihre Arme um ihre Freundin und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich verspreche es, Kono-chan." „Danke... Set-chan." Das Paar versank in einem sinnlichen Kuss. Als sich die Lippen der Liebenden voneinander trennten, kuschelte sich Konoka in Setsuna's Arme. Während Setsuna Konoka's Rücken streichelte, überkamen sie Zweifel, ob es richtig gewesen war, Konoka solch ein Versprechen zu geben. Setsuna selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob sie in der Lage war, es auch zu halten. Einer Sache war sich die Shinmei-Kriegerin allerdings sehr sicher: Sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um das Versprechen aufrecht zu erhalten. Schon allein Konoka wegen.

**_Tsuzuku..._**


	2. Only the beginning

_Minna-san, o-hayou gozaimasu, konnichi wa, konban wa! O-genki desu ka? shou ni-ban! Tanoshinde kudasai!_

_KonoSetsu_

_**Kapitel 2 - Only the beginning**_

„WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN, IHR KÖNNT SIE NICHT FINDEN?" In den Tiefen der Dunkelheit, in denen die Dämonen in der Welt der Verdammten verbannt waren, wütete der Dämonenkönig, seine Stimme klang wie ein Donnergrollen. „Herr... wir haben alles erdenklich mögliche getan, um das Mädchen ausfindig zu machen, aber..." „ES GIBT KEIN ABER!" Die Lakaien, welche sich um ihren König versammelt hatten, zuckten erschrocken zusammen. „Bald ist der nächste Vollmond... und unsere Chance aus unserem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Damit wir nicht mehr hierher verbannt werden können, müssen wir das Mädchen vernichten, denn sie ist diejenige, die das Siegel verschließen kann," erläuterte der König der Dämonen, selbstgefällig herabblickend auf seine Sklaven des Bösen. „Aber Meister... es gibt da ein Problem," meldete sich ein geflügelter Echsendämon zu Wort. Der bedrohlich, stechende Blick seines Gebieters ließ ihn schwer schlucken. „So sprich, Scherge," forderte der Dämonenkönig seinen Lakaien auf. „Das Mädchen... sie hat starken Schutz." „Was meinst du damit?" „Sie steht im Schutz der allseits gefürchteten Samuraikriegerin Setsuna Sakurazaki. Dieses Mädchen ist in der Lage mehrere Dämonen auf einen Schlag auszulöschen." Der König der Dämonen brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Setsuna Sakurazaki, sagst du?" Wieder lachte er. „Sie werden wir zuerst töten... sie ist ein dreckiges Halbblut... eine elende Verräterin. Sie entschied sich gegen die Seite der Dunkelheit, um an der Seite dieser Konoe Göre sein zu können... ihrer über alles geliebten Konoka. So eine Liebe ist inakzeptabel... und dennoch hat sie eine gute Seite, dieses Gefühl der Liebe." „Ich verstehe nicht, Herr... was habt ihr vor?" „Ich werde sie von innen heraus zerstören... und mit ihrem liebenden Herzen fange ich an." Das Reich der Verdammten wurde von hysterisch donnerndem Gelächter erfüllt.

„Haruna Saotome... Yue Ayase... Nodoka Miyazaki... Mana Tatsumiya... Ku-Fei... Zazie Rainyday..." murmelte Negi vor sich hin, als er die Schülerinnen abhakte, die den Shinkansen betraten. Er hatte eine Klassenfahrt nach Osaka arrangiert, damit sich die Mädchen von dem Schulstress der vergangen Wochen erholen konnten. „Gut, alle sind da," stellte der kleine Lehrer beruhigt fest. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte war, dass eine seiner Schülerinnen den Zug verpasste. „Negi-sensei." Negi wirbelte herum und blickte in Setsuna's Gesicht. „Setsuna-san... du bist es. Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Schleich dich... doch das nächste Mal bitte nicht so an." „Entschuldigen sie, Sensei. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte mit ihnen sprechen." „So, worüber denn?" „Sie wissen, dass wir uns in das Gebiet der Kansai-Magiegesellschaft begeben, oder?" „K-KANSAI-MAGIEGESELLSCHAFT?" „Pssst, nicht so laut," ermahnte die Samuraikriegerin ihre Lehrkraft und schaute sich aufmerksam um, damit sie sicher gehen konnte, dass auch keiner der anderen Fahrgäste etwas gehört hatte oder sie gar von einem ungebetenen Zuhörer belauscht wurden. Als sie sich sicher war, dass sich ihr Verdacht nicht bestätigte, fuhr sie mit gesenkter Stimme fort. „Mir geht es um Konoka's Sicherheit. Sie wissen doch, dass die Kansai-Magiegesellschaft Magier aus dem Osten ungern in ihrem Territorium sehen." Der 13-jährige Lehrer nickte und erinnerte sich an den ersten Klassenausflug nach Kyoto. Damals hatte es die Houganji-Sekte auf Konoka abgesehen, doch interessierte sich die Organisation nur für Konoka's immense magische Kraft. „Hören sie, Negi-sensei. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich die Geschichte von damals wiederholt. Ich bitte sie, aufmerksam zu sein." „Ja, gut. Das werde ich." „Vielen Dank, Sensei."

Setsuna ging an Negi vorbei, doch dann drehte sie sich nochmal um. „Noch was... lassen sie... Konoka bitte nichts von unserem Gespräch erfahren... Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht." „Okay... ich werde schweigen," versprach der kleine Lehrer. Setsuna verbeugte sich und begab sich zu ihrem Platz, an dem Konoka sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartete. Ein warmes Lächeln strahlte der Shinmei-Kriegerin entgegen, welches sie erwiderte. Konoka's Augen verließen Setsuna's nicht, bis sie sich neben sie setzte. „Was gab es denn mit Negi zu flüstern?" fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen, Setsuna konnte die Neugier aus ihrem Tonfall heraus hören. „Ach... nichts wichtiges... Ich... wollte nur wissen, ob sämtliche Schülerinnen anwesend sind," log Konoka's Freundin. „Und warum hat er dann so ein erschrockenes Gesicht gemacht?" Die junge Heilerin wollte einfach nicht locker lassen. „Also... ähm..." Gerade als Setsuna sich erneut aus dieser Situation herauswinden wollte, ertönte ein Läuten und eine Durchsage schallte aus den Lautsprechern des Zuges. _„Verehrte Fahrgäste, in Kürze verlassen wir den Hauptbahnhof von Tokyo. Dieser Zug fährt mit Zwischenstops zum Hauptbahnhof Shin-Osaka. Wir bitten sie, sich auf ihren Plätzen einzufinden und ihr Gepäck unter den Sitzen oder auf der dafür vorgesehene Gepäckablage zu verstauen. Gute Fahrt wünscht ihnen ihr Shinkansen-Team." _Ein weiteres Läuten verkündete das Ende der Durchsage. _Nochmal Glück gehabt, _dachte sich die Shinmei-Kriegerin, denn wenn sie Konoka's Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete, schien das Mädchen den Faden des Gesprächs verloren zu haben. „Was meinst du, wie lange wir fahren, Set-chan?" „Ich schätze etwa dreieinhalb Stunden." „Hm... gut, weck mich, wenn wir da sind." Konoka gähnte verhalten und rieb sich die Augen. Ehe sie es sich versah, war sie an Setsuna's Schulter eingeschlafen, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte und in die grüne Landschaft ratterte.

Setsuna hetzte durch den Wald, ihr verletzter Knöchel, welchen sie sich bei einem waghalsigen Sprung gestaucht hatte, machte es nicht gerade einfach vorwärts zu kommen. Immer wieder schaute sie sich um, ihre Verfolger schienen ihr dicht auf den Fersen zu sein. „Lasst sie nicht entkommen." Die Stimme eines Dämons drang deutlich an ihr Ohr. Sie musste ihre Widersacher so schnell wie möglich los werden. Die Samuraikriegerin wusste, wenn dies nicht der Fall war, dann verbrachte sie nun die letzten Momente ihres Lebens. Sicherlich, Setsuna war eine starke Kämpferin, doch sie war angeschlagen und hatte kaum noch Kraft. Der Grund, warum sie noch aufrecht stehen konnte, war der Gedanke an ihre Freundin Konoka, die in Kyoto auf sie wartete. _Kono-chan... _Flink bahnte sich das Mädchen den Weg durch das dichte Gestrüpp, dessen Zweige und Blätter schon fast wie eine Art Netz wirkten. Letztendlich kam Setsuna an einer Lichtung an, panisch blickte sie nach rechts und links, um ihren weiteren und vor allem sicheren Fluchtweg ausfindig zu machen. Sie entschied sich für die rechte Seite. Doch diese Entscheidung bereute sie sofort wieder, denn plötzlich sprang ein Echsendämon aus den Büschen hervor. Setsuna rannte ihm genau in die Arme, sie hatte nicht mehr abbremsen können. Der Dämon packte sie fest an den Schultern, seine Krallen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in die Schulterblätter der Shinmei-Kriegerin.

„ICH HAB SIE," rief der Echsendämon in den Wald hinein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Kameraden erschienen, jeder von ihnen ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht. Setsuna versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch egal wie sehr sie sich auch in den Händen des Dämons wand, er schien einen eisernen Griff zu haben. „Hör auf dich zu wehren. Es hat ja doch keinen Sinn," höhnte ein Fuchsdämon, als er Setsuna's Befreiungsversuch registrierte. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?" fragte ein weiterer Dämon, Setsuna konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass er zum Vogelstamm gehörte. Der Echsendämon meldete sich zu Wort. „Wir werden sie erstmal über den Aufenthaltsort der Heilerin befragen. Also, los! Sprich Setsuna Sakurazaki, wo versteckt sie sich?" Setsuna behielt eine ernste Mine. „ANTWORTE!" Die Krallen der überdimensionalen Echse sanken noch tiefer in Setsuna's Schultern, das Mädchen konnte den Moment, als die Klauen ihre Haut durchbrachen sehr genau spüren. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. „Das bringt nichts, sie wird mit dieser Methode weiterhin schweigen. Wir sollten uns etwas anderes überlegen, um sie zum Reden zu bringen," warf der Fuchsdämon ein. Der Echsendämon ließ Setsuna los, sie fiel zu Boden, genau auf ihren verstauchten Knöchel. Die Samuraikriegerin presste ihre Zähne zusammen, auf keinen Fall wollte sie Schwäche zeigen. Sie schaffte es gerade so, sich auf alle Viere aufzurappeln, ihre Kraft schwand von Minute zu Minute. _In dem Zustand kann ich es nicht mit ihnen aufnehmen... wer weiß wie viele von ihnen noch im Hinterhalt warten... _

Setsuna war in ihre Gedanken versunken, als sie Gelächter wieder in die Realität zurück brachte. „Seht euch das an... Die große Shinmei-Kriegerin liegt uns zu Füßen," spottete der Krähendämon, als er Setsuna betrachtete. „Wie tief kann sie wohl noch sinken?" „Das werden wir gleich sehen," kündigte das geschuppte Ungetüm an. Das nächste, was Setsuna spürte, war ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Magengrube, denn der Dämon hatte ihr einen kräftigen Tritt verpasst. Das Mädchen sackte in sich zusammen, hustete und schnappte nach Luft. Die Samuraikriegerin hatte kaum Zeit sich von dem Tritt zu erholen, der Krähendämon packte sie am Kragen und riss sie nach oben. „Komm schon, Setsuna Sakurazaki. Du könntest dir sämtliche Qualen und Schmerzen ersparen, wenn du uns endlich sagst, wo du deine kleine Freundin versteckt hältst." „Niemals..." Das war nicht die Antwort, die der Dämon hatte hören wollen. Er knallte Setsuna mit dem Rücken an einen Baum, ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr das angeschlagene Mädchen, als sie zu Boden sank. „REDE!" Mit der Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, erhob sie ihr Haupt und blickte jedem der Dämonen in das verunstaltete Gesicht. Die Schwertkämpferin suchte schließlich Halt an dem Baum und richtete sich langsam auf, bis sie auf wackeligen Beinen stand. Sie schwankte und hätte sie sich nicht an den Baum gelehnt, hätten ihre Beine wahrscheinlich nachgegeben.

„Ihr... ihr werdet... nie aus mir... herausbekommen... wo Konoka ist..." „Ja, richtig... du beschützt die Kleine ja mit deinem Leben... Nun ja, wenn das so ist...," begann der Echsendämon, „früher oder später wird sie dich suchen... Und dann kriegen wir sie sowieso. Du hättest dein eigenes Leben retten können, doch nachdem du dich nicht gefügig gezeigt hast und du uns im Weg stehst... lässt du mir keine andere Wahl." Der Dämon vollführte eine Geste mit seiner Klaue. Setsuna hörte etwas heransurren, doch bevor sie registrieren konnte, was es war, verspürte sie erneut einen scharfen Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Kurz darauf nahm sie den Geruch, der dem von Kupfer ähnelte, wahr. Blut. Der Shinmei-Kriegerin wurde schnell bewusst, dass es ihr eigenes war und nun wusste sie auch, was in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugeschnellt war. Ein Pfeil hatte ihre Brust durchbohrt und eine tiefe, stark blutende Wunde in ihren Körper gerissen. „Du bist wirklich ein Narr, Setsuna Sakurazaki...," waren die letzten Worte der Dämonen, bevor sie sich in Luft auflösten. Die Schwertkämpferin fiel auf die Knie und dann zur Seite. Schnell füllte sich ihre Lunge mit der roten Flüssigkeit und ihren Ohren konnte sie hören, wie sich ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte. Setsuna hustete und jetzt wurde ihr richtig bewusst, dass Konoka ab sofort ohne ihren Schutz zurecht kommen musste. Der Shinmei-Kriegerin war klar, dass sie die nächsten paar Minuten nicht überleben würde. „K-Kono-chan... es... tut mir... so leid... Bitte... ver-vergib mir..." wisperte sie vor sich hin. Letztendlich verstummte der Herzschlag in ihren Ohren und ihre Augen wurden leer und ausdruckslos.

„Kono-chan? Kono-chan, wach auf." Sanft rüttelte Setsuna ihre Freundin an der Schulter wach. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte in Setsuna's besorgtes Gesicht. „Set-chan? Oh, mein Gott, Set-chan." Konoka fiel ihr um den Hals und begann zu weinen. „Konoka, was ist los? Du hast im Schlaf ständig meine Hand gedrückt." Das braunhaarige Mädchen antwortete nicht. „Kono-chan, bitte sag doch was." „Es... schon gut, ich hab nur schlecht geträumt." Setsuna's Besorgnis in ihren Augen wollte einfach nicht weichen. „ Ist wirklich alles okay?" Konoka zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja... mach dir keine Sorgen." Die junge Heilerin hatte sich Mühe gegeben, diese Antwort so überzeugend wie möglich rüber zu bringen. Konoka's Freundin lächelte sie warmherzig an. „Gut, wenn... du das sagst..." „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?" „Äh, was? Doch, doch. Warum sollte ich dir nicht glauben?" „Set-chan, ich kenne diesen Blick. Das ist dein ich-weiß-nicht-ob-ich-das-glauben-soll-Blick." „Ich... also, Kono-chan..." Konoka begann zu lachen. Es war immer wieder amüsant, Setsuna dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich aus einer heiklen Angelegenheit herauszumogeln versuchte. Konoka erfasste Setsuna's Gesicht mit ihren Händen und legte ihre Stirn an Setsuna's, die Augen des Paares trafen sich. „Es ist... wirklich alles in Ordnung." Wie schon so oft, verlor sich Setsuna in den sanften braunen Augen ihrer Freundin und doch konnte sie erkennen, dass sie eine innere Unruhe ausstrahlten. Setsuna legte ihre Hände auf die von Konoka. „Aber... wenn irgendwas ist... dann sag's mir bitte... versprichst du mir das?" „Ja, ich versprech's dir."

Um dieses Versprechen zu besiegeln, fing Konoka die Lippen der Samuraikriegerin in einem Kuss. „Uhhhh, jetzt machen's die beiden schon im Zug." Das Liebespaar fuhr erschrocken auseinander und erblickten die Narutaki Zwillinge, die kichernd neben ihren Sitzplätzen standen. „Ihr kleinen Spanner, wie lange steht ihr da schon?" wollte Setsuna wissen, ihr Gesicht glich einer Tomate. „Wir sind eben vorbei gekommen," antwortete Fuuka scheinheilig, ein breites Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. „Also wirklich, könnt ihr nicht warten, bis wir in Osaka sind? Da habt ihr wenigstens ein Bett und keine zigtausend Menschen um euch rum, die euch dabei zuschauen können," fügte Fumika hinzu. „Ja, allerdings. Ihr solltet mehr Wert auf Privatsphäre legen." „Wenn ihr irgendwelche wilden Geschichten erzählt, dann seid ihr fällig," warnte die Schwertkämpferin die Geschwister. „Wir doch nicht, oder Nee-chan?" Fuuka schüttelte den Kopf. „Verschwindet, ihr beiden," forderte Setsuna die Zwillinge auf. Ohne ein Widerwort entfernten sich Fuuka und Fumika, auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Opfer. Konoka hatte sich während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihrer Freundin und den Zwillingen zurückgelehnt und aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hatte diese Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich in ihre Gedanken zurück zu ziehen. _Was haben diese Träume zu bedeuten? Und warum... warum träume ich ausgerechnet von Set-chan's Tod? Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl... Ich hoffe, ich irre mich..._ Den Rest der Fahrt war Konoka ruhig und in sich gekehrt. Noch nie hatte Setsuna ihre Freundin so erlebt. Sie wirkte auf einmal so zerbrechlich und verwundbar. Und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen... er zeugte nicht von der gewohnten Fröhlichkeit, von der sonst so unbeschwerten Art ihrer Freundin. Setsuna war fest entschlossen, den Grund dafür in der Zeit, in der sie nun mit Konoka allein sein konnte, herauszufinden.

Endlich kam die Klasse in der Jugendherberge „Kaneyoshi Ryokan" an. In der Eingangshalle versammelten sich die Mädchen um ihren Lehrer, der - nachdem er an der Rezeption Bescheid gegeben hatte - die Zimmereinteilung bekannt gab.

„Gut, Yue, Nodoka, Haruna... ihr nehmt Zimmer 25. Asuna und Kazumi, ihr bezieht Zimmer 26. So, jetzt bleiben noch Konoka und Setsuna übrig. Ihr könnt es euch in Zimmer 27 gemütlich machen." „Set-chan und Konoka allein... das passt ja wieder," bemerkte Fumika kichernd. Pfiffe machten die Runde. „Dass ihr uns nachts ja schlafen lasst," bemerkte Kazumi mit einem viel sagendem Zwinkern. Setsuna spürte, dass ihr Gesicht brannte, sie konnte mit einer Ampel konkurrieren, so rot war sie geworden. Konoka nahm Setsuna's Hand und zog sie mit sich, weg aus dem Blickwinkel der anderen. „Lass dich nicht ärgern, Set-chan. Du weißt doch, wie sie sind. Außerdem muss Kazumi nicht reden..." Setsuna erinnerte sich an den Abend, als Kazumi zu Besuch gewesen war und einige, sehr geräuschvolle Stunden mit Asuna in deren Zimmer verbracht hatte. „Ja... ja, du hast recht." „Wir sollten diese Klassenfahrt nutzen, um uns zu entspannen und...," sie legte ihre Arme um Setsuna's Hals, „uns hin und wieder ein paar Stunden für uns zu nehmen." Setsuna's Herz begann bei dem Gedanken schneller zu schlagen. Gerade als sich das Paar küssen wollte, platzte Kazumi dazwischen. „Hey, ihr beiden. Wie wär's, wenn ihr das auf euer Zimmer verlegt?" Die Klassenfotografin fing an zu lachen. „Also jetzt steht ihr euch im Rot werden in nichts nach." Kazumi's Aussage entsprach der Wahrheit. Setsuna's Gesicht unterschied sich im Moment nicht von Konoka's.

„Schön hier, nicht wahr?" Setsuna, die gerade auspackte, nickte stumm. Sie konnte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen, dass Konoka sie von ihrem Bett aus beobachtete. „Was ist?" wollte die Samuraikriegerin wissen. „Warum?" „Weil du mich so anstarrst." „Oh, Entschuldigung. Ist es jetzt schon verboten, seine Freundin anzuschauen?" Konoka's Tonfall hatte etwas verspieltes an sich. Sie wusste, dass es Setsuna nervös machte, wenn sie sie so eingehend betrachtete. „Nein... natürlich nicht..." „Ach, Set-chan... Du bist immer so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen," bemerkte das braunhaarige Mädchen, als sie aufstand und sich den Weg zu ihrer Freundin bahnte. Dort angekommen, legte sie ihre Arme von hinten um Setsuna's Bauch. „Set-chan... ich liebe dich." Sanft streichelte Setsuna Konoka's Arme. „Ich dich auch." Lange Zeit verweilten die beiden Liebenden in dieser Position. Doch dann wandte sich Setsuna zu ihrer Freundin um und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr Konoka's Körper. Setsuna's Augen besaßen eine starke Intensität, die sie jedes Mal weiche Knie bekommen ließ. Die Lippen des Paares trafen sich zu einem Kuss, in dem all die Liebe lag, die sie füreinander empfanden und schon bald entfachte ein Feuer zwischen den beiden. Ein Feuer, das von beider Körper Besitz ergriff und die Leidenschaft in die Höhe trieb.

Die Luft zwischen Konoka und Setsuna schien zu knistern. Schließlich erfasste Konoka Setsuna's Hände und gemeinsam stolperten sie in Richtung Bett, jedoch ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Die junge Heilerin zog ihre Freundin mit sich, als sie sich auf dem Bett niederließ. „K-Kono-chan, was..." „Shhh... ich bitte dich, Set-chan..." „Ja, aber..." Die Shinmei-Kriegerin verstummte, als sie Konoka's Erscheinung sah. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, ihre Wangen gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten vor Verlangen, vor Leidenschaft. Setsuna schluckte schwer und ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. „Set-chan..." Konoka umschloss die Hände ihres Gegenübers mit den ihren. „Bitte, Set-chan... ich brauche jetzt deine Nähe..." Konoka's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und sendete einen angenehmen Schauer über Setsuna's Rücken. Ein Moment der Stille trat ein. Konoka wusste nicht, was sie von dem Schweigen ihrer Freundin halten sollte. Bis Setsuna endlich diese bedrückende Stille brach. „Ich liebe dich, Kono-chan... mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst..." Mit diesen Worten versiegelte Setsuna Konoka's Lippen mit den ihren. Während sich das Paar dem Kuss hingab, drückte Setsuna ihre Freundin sanft auf das weiche Bett zurück, fest entschlossen, der Bitte ihrer Geliebten nachzugehen.

**_Tsuzuku..._**


	3. Two souls as one

_Domo!! Shou san-ban, tanoshinde kudasai!_

_KonoSetsu_

_**WARNING:** Yuri contents_

_**Kapitel 3 - Two souls as one**_

Konoka spürte Setsuna's weiche Lippen an ihrem Hals. Das braunhaarige Mädchen legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihrer Freundin mehr Freiraum zu geben. Seufzend schloss die Jungmagierin ihre Augen, als Setsuna's Hände den Weg zu ihren Brüsten fanden. Sanft massierte Setsuna die wohlgeformten Rundungen Konoka's, deren Atmung immer tiefer wurde. Die Samuraikriegerin stahl ihrer Geliebten einen weiteren, zärtlichen Kuss, während sie langsam deren Bluse aufknöpfte. Nachdem sie schließlich den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, entblößte sie jenen, für sie wunderbaren Schatz, der sich unter dem weißen Kleidungsstück befand. Setsuna's Hände zitterten, als sie die weiche Haut ihrer Freundin berührte. Langsam ließ die Shinmei-Kriegerin ihre Fingerspitzen über den Bauch der Heilerin gleiten. Konoka erbebte unter den federleichten Berührungen des älteren Mädchens. „Set-chan..." Ein angenehmer Schauer jagte Setsuna über den Rücken, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie Konoka ihren Namen in solch einer Tonlage aussprechen hörte. Die Gedanken der Schwertkämpferin rasten, das Blut rauschte pulsierend durch ihren Körper und ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie glaubte, Konoka würde es hören. „Set-chan?" „Hm?" „ Was ist los?" „Ich, ähm..." Setsuna verstummte, als Konoka ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen der Shinmei-Kriegerin legte. „Ist schon gut... ich gehöre nur dir..." „Kono-chan..." Sanft erfasste Konoka das Gesicht ihrer Freundin mit beiden Händen und zog sie zu sich hinunter, doch nur um ihr mit einem Kuss zu beweisen, dass sie ihre Aussage ernst gemeint hatte. Durch Konoka's Kuss ermutigt, war Setsuna nun endlich bereit den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.

Setsuna widmete sich erneut Konoka's Hals, während sie den Frontverschluss des BHs öffnete. Endlich war nun auch diese Barriere gefallen. Die Lippen der Schwertkämpferin fanden ihren Weg hinunter zu Konoka's Schlüsselbein, welches sie mit kaum spürbaren Küssen bedeckte. „Set-chan..." seufzte das braunhaarige Mädchen, als sie schließlich Setsuna's Zungenspitze auf ihrem bereits erhitzten Körper spürte. Die Heilerin schloss die Augen, um die Liebkosung in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Setsuna's Lippen wanderten weiter und hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf Konoka's Haut. Konoka fühlte, wie die Hände Setsuna's langsam über ihren Bauch glitten, hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Die Daumen der Shinmei-Kriegerin fuhren sanft an der Unterseite der weichen Rundungen entlang, bevor ihre Hände diese umschlossen und mit einer weiteren Massage verwöhnten. Das braunhaarige Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, das Gefühl, welches auf sie einströmte wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde intensiver, schnell verlor sie sich in einer Welle aus Lust. Ihre Atmung kam flach und schnell, ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass sie glaubte, es würde in ihrer Brust zerbersten. Angespornt von den positiven Reaktionen ihrer Freundin, senkte Setsuna den Kopf und ließ ihre Zunge über Konoka's rechte Brustwarze gleiten. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam den Lippen der Jungmagierin, ihr Rücken wölbte sich. Es war eine stumme Aufforderung an ihre Partnerin. Setsuna verstand diese Geste sofort, ihre rechte Hand ließ von Konoka's Brust ab, doch nur um sich ihren Weg in tiefere Regionen zu bahnen. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger zeichnete die Samuraikriegerin eine Linie an Konoka's Bauch entlang, bis sie an dem Saum ihres Rockes angelangt war. Langsam glitten Setsuna's Fingerspitzen über Konoka's Becken zu ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie konnte die Hitze spüren, die zwischen den Beinen ihrer Freundin ausging. „Set-chan... bitte..." Setsuna versiegelte Konoka's Lippen mit den ihren, bevor sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine schob. Es war offensichtlich, dass Konoka dieses ganze Spiel gefiel, sie zuckte zusammen und stöhnte gegen Setsuna's Lippen, als sie ihre Finger mit sanftem Druck über ihre empfindlichste Stelle gleiten ließ. Während sich die Zungen des Paares zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz trafen, war Setsuna fest entschlossen ihrer Freundin das zu geben was sie wollte. Vorsichtig schob sie den Slip der Heilerin zur Seite...

**klopf, klopf**

Erschrocken lösten sich die beiden voneinander. „Konoka, Setsuna... wir sollen alle in 5 Minuten im Speisesaal sein. Kommt ihr bitte?" Es war Asuna's Stimme, die gedämpft durch die Tür drang. „J-ja... wir kommen..." antwortete Setsuna, in der Hoffnung, dass Asuna das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht vernommen hatte. Schritte ließen Konoka und Setsuna wissen, dass Asuna sich entfernte. Sichtlich benommen von geschehenen Ereignissen, schaute Konoka ihre Freundin mit vor Lust glänzenden Augen an. „Wir... wir sollten gehen..." bemerkte Setsuna, ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Konoka's Augen wirkten einen starken Reiz auf sie aus, vor allem wenn sie genau das ausstrahlten wie jetzt. „Gut..." war Konoka's leise Antwort, aus der die Samuraikriegerin vielleicht auch etwas Enttäuschung heraus hören konnte. Zwischen dem Paar entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Nachdem Konoka den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse geschlossen hatte, stand sie auf, doch ihre Beine gaben in dem Rausch der starken Gefühle nach und so fiel sie direkt in Setsuna's Arme. Dunkelbraune Augen trafen auf haselnussfarbige, ein schon fast magischer Moment entstand zwischen den beiden. Wie in Trance bewegte Setsuna ihre Hand zu Konoka's Gesicht. Sie streichelte ihre Wange und fuhr sanft mit dem Daumen über Konoka's Unterlippe. Die Jungmagierin erbebte, für sie war jede Berührung wie ein elektrischer Schlag, der ihren Körper durchzuckte und sie sofort wieder schwach werden ließ. „Na, komm, Kono-chan... gehen wir..." Die Samuraikriegerin wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Konoka erfasste ihr Handgelenk. „Set-chan?" „Ja?" Konoka zögerte. Eigentlich wollte sie Setsuna von ihrem Traum erzählen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie dies ausgerechnet jetzt tun wollte, irgend etwas in ihr drängte sie dazu. „Was ist, Konoka?" Besorgnis hatte sich in Setsuna's Blick gelegt. „Nichts... schon gut. Lass uns gehen." Ein stummes Nicken stimmte der Heilerin zu.

„Das hat aber lang gedauert, wo wart ihr?" wollte Asuna wissen, als sich Konoka und Setsuna zu ihr setzten. „Wir haben noch unser restliches Gepäck verstaut," erwiderte Konoka. „Und dazu braucht ihr eine halbe Ewigkeit?" Asuna schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen, ein Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. Setsuna spürte, wie sie rot wurde, in gewisser Art und Weise fühlte sie sich ertappt. Doch Konoka riss das Ruder des Gesprächs in eine andere Richtung. „Du kennst mich doch, Asuna. Ich kann Unordnung nicht ausstehen, egal wo ich bin." Das rothaarige Mädchen überlegte einen Moment lang. Ihr kam der gelegentliche Putzfimmel ihrer besten Freundin in den Sinn. „Ja, ich kenne dich nur zu gut, Konoka." Damit hatte sich das Gespräch einem anderen Thema zugewandt, sehr zur Erleichterung von Setsuna, die nervös mit der Serviette gespielt hatte. „Sag mal, Asuna-san." „Ja, Setsuna?" „Weißt du, was Negi-sensei geplant hat?" Asuna's Gesichtsausdruck verriet der Schwertkämpferin, dass Asuna keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach. „Ich meine für heute," erläuterte Konoka's Freundin ihre Frage. „Achso, sag das doch gleich." „Du hättest mir nur richtig zuhören müssen." „Wenn du deine Fragen wie Rätsel stellst." Als Setsuna darauf etwas erwidern wollte, ging Konoka dazwischen. „Hey, ihr zwei. Kommt mal wieder runter." Sowohl Asuna als auch Setsuna senkte verlegen den Blick. „Also, Asuna? Weißt du, was Negi heute machen möchte?" fragte Konoka erneut nach. „Er sagte, er wollte einen Ausflug machen, frag mich aber nicht, wohin." Kaum hatte Asuna diesen Satz ausgesprochen, kam auch schon Negi auf die drei Mädchen zu. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." murmelte Asuna missmutig vor sich hin. „Hallo, ihr drei. Habt ihr euch schon eingelebt?" erkundigte sich der kleine Lehrer. „Wir sind gerade mal ein paar Stunden hier, Negi-Bengel." Dass Negi mit dieser Aussage nicht gerechnet hatte, konnten Konoka und Setsuna an seinem Gesicht erkennen. Beide grinsten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Negi zog den freien Stuhl neben Asuna heraus, um sich zu setzen. Doch das gefiel der überhaupt nicht. „Hey, was glaubst du, was du hier machst?" „Ich wollte mich hinsetzen." „Aber nicht neben mich, such dir einen anderen Platz." „Und warum?" „Weil ich das sage, also verschwinde." „Aber woanders kann ich mich nicht hinsetzen." „Dann setz dich meinetwegen vor die Tür oder aufs Dach, aber hier kommst du nicht hin." Konoka und Setsuna beobachteten amüsiert das Szenario. „Die beiden sehen echt aus wie Geschwister, findest du nicht, Set-chan?" „Stimmt, zumindest streiten sie so." „Komm schon, Asuna. Lass ihn doch hinsetzen. Er ist trotz allem noch unser Lehrer," bemerkte Konoka, damit der Streit ein Ende fand. „Aber, Konoka, er ist..." begann Asuna, doch die Heilerin unterbrach sie und führte ihren Satz zu Ende, „...für dich ein kleines Kind, ich weiß. Er wird dich schon nicht fressen." Das rothaarige Mädchen seufzte tief und widmete sich ihrem Besteck, um Negi nicht anschauen zu müssen. „Danke, Konoka," dankte der 13-jährige Magier mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Erzähl mal, Negi. Wohin führt uns unser Ausflug?" fragte Konoka neugierig. „Achso. Ich möchte mit euch ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt wandern gehen. Einfach an die frische Luft und die Natur genießen." „Klingt ja seeeeehr interessant," warf Asuna ein, den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme konnte sie nicht verbergen. „Aber es wird interessant. Da bin ich mir sicher," versuchte Negi seine Schülerin zu überzeugen. Doch Asuna schien nach wie vor nicht begeistert von der Idee zu sein. „Lass es gut sein, Negi. Früher oder später wird sich Asuna eingestehen müssen, dass es eine gute Idee war, ein wenig raus zu gehen," flüsterte Konoka ihrem verunsicherten Lehrer zu. „Meinst du?" Ein zuversichtliches Nicken war ihre Antwort. „Okay, danke Konoka." Nun strahlte Negi übers ganze Gesicht, nichts konnte ihn mehr erschüttern. Setsuna lehnte sich zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. „Das hast du gut gemacht," wisperte die Samuraikriegerin ihr ins Ohr und legte ihre Hand auf Konoka's Oberschenkel. Diese zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, ein starkes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper und machte sich zuletzt in tieferen Regionen breit. Ein stranguliertes Stöhnen entfloh ihrer Kehle. Diese simple Berührung Setsuna's löste in ihr eine regelrechte Explosion von Gefühlen aus. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde ihr Körper unter Feuer, innerlich zuckten Blitze, die die Intensität des Kribbelns steigerten, bis es fast unerträglich wurde. „Konoka? Alles in Ordnung?" Negi's Stimme riss die Heilerin aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand. „Was?" „Alles okay? Du sahst gerade ziemlich abwesend aus." Die Jungmagierin errötete und senkte den Kopf. „Ja... alles okay, danke..." Ihre Stimme war gedämpft, fast schon verlegen. „Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir holen uns jetzt alle etwas zu essen, immerhin werden wir später noch die Wanderung unternehmen," verkündete Negi und stand auf. Die Mädchen folgten seinem Beispiel. _Was war das? Warum hatte Set-chan's Berührung eben so eine immense Wirkung auf mich? Und... warum fühlen sich meine Knie auf einmal so wackelig an? _Konoka versuchte Antworten auf diese Fragen zu finden, doch darüber, dass es schlicht und einfach Begierde gewesen war, die sie so ergriffen hatte, machte sie sich zunächst keine Gedanken.

**klopf, klopf **

„Ja, bitte?" „Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Negi-sensei." „Setsuna-san, hallo. Ist schon okay, ich bin eben nur noch mal die Route durchgegangen. Aber sag, was führt dich hierher?" „Ich wollte sie nur darum bitten, dass sie bei unserer Wanderung die Augen offen halten. Ich hatte ihnen ja bereits gesagt, dass wir uns im Gebiet der Kansai-Magiegesellschaft befinden." „STIMMT JA!" „Sensei, bitte... schreien sie nicht so." „Oh... tut mir leid... Das vergesse ich immer wieder," gab der kleine Lehrer zu und griff sich verlegen an den Hinterkopf. „Selbstverständlich werde ich selbst gut auf Konoka acht geben, allerdings würde ich sie bitten, über den Ausflug hinaus die Tatsache nicht zu vergessen, dass Konoka vielleicht in Gefahr geraten könnte. Sie wissen, was für Kräfte in ihr schlummern, die Dämonen oder andere Magier gern in ihrem Besitz zu wissen würden." „Ja, weiß ich. Ich werde aufpassen, ganz sicher. Danke für die Information, Setsuna-san. Du scheinst... Konoka wirklich von ganzem Herzen zu lieben," bemerkte Negi lächelnd. Die Shinmei-Kriegerin räusperte sich und versuchte, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. „Meine Gefühle für Konoka tun hier nichts zur Sache... ich... möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas zustößt... darum erinnere ich sie noch mal daran..." „Ja und das weil du sie liebst, oder?" Setsuna's Gesicht glühte, sie wusste nicht, warum Negi so auf ihre Gefühle eingehen musste. Natürlich wollte sie nicht, dass Konoka etwas passierte, weil sie sie liebte, dennoch empfand sie es als zu persönlich, mit ihrem Lehrer, der noch dazu erst dreizehn war, über ihre Gefühle zu ihrer Freundin zu sprechen. „Setsuna-san?" „Sensei?" „Was ist?" „Nichts... gar nichts... nun... das war alles, wir... sehen uns später, Negi-sensei..." „Krieg ich denn keine Antwort auf meine Frage?" „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen... aber das ist etwas, was sie nichts angeht... betrachten sie es als eine Sache der Ehre, dass ich Konoka beschütze." Mit diesen Worten ließ die Schwertkämpferin ihren Lehrer stehen und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

„Also gut, bleibt bitte immer zusammen und macht keinen Blödsinn, alles klar?" „Jaaa," rief die Klasse im Chor. „Schön, dann kann's ja losgehen. Folgt mir bitte," forderte Negi seine Klasse auf und schritt ihnen vergnügt voraus. Während ein paar Gruppen aufmerksam Negi lauschten, der hin und wieder ein paar Informationen über Gebäude und sonstigen Bauten erzählte und dabei meistens von Yue übertroffen wurde, kümmerten sich andere um ihre privaten Gespräche. Konoka und Setsuna bekamen von dem ganzen Trubel in den vorderen Reihen nichts mit, sie bildeten das Schlusslicht der Reisegruppe. Konoka war es nicht entgangen, dass sich Setsuna, seit sie die Jugendherberge verlassen hatten, immer wieder aufmerksam umschaute. Sogar ihr Schwert führte sie mit sich. Ein Lächeln umspielte Konoka's Lippen, wieder zeigte sich ihr der Grund, warum sie diesem Mädchen so verfallen war. Zum einen war Setsuna nach außen hin eine ruhige Person, die Konoka um jeden Preis schützen wollte. Zum anderen war jedoch ihre schüchterne Art und dieses Fürsorgliche etwas an ihr, was der Heilerin so gefiel. Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, dass sie so einen Menschen an ihrer Seite hatte. „Kono-chan?" „Hm?" „Warum grinst du so?" „Ach... nur so," antwortete das braunhaarige Mädchen und schenkte Setsuna ein Lächeln, welches das Herz der Shinmei-Kriegerin höher schlagen ließ. Konoka ergriff Setsuna's Hand, um ihrer beider Finger zusammen zu führen. Die Augen des Paares trafen sich, Setsuna's zeigten ein wenig Verwirrung. Mit dieser plötzlichen Aktion ihrer Freundin hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Dennoch machte sie keinerlei Anstalten, sich von Konoka's Griff zu lösen. Stattdessen erwiderte sie Konoka's Lächeln, der Heilerin wurde es bei diesem Anblick ganz warm ums Herz. „Ich liebe dich, Set-chan." Gerade als sich die beiden küssen wollten, funkte ihnen Asuna dazwischen. „SETSUNA, KONOKA, IHR VERPASST DEN ANSCHLUSS DER GRUPPE! KNUTSCHEN KÖNNT IHR SPÄTER AUCH NOCH!" Mit hochroten Gesichtern setzten sich Setsuna und Konoka in Bewegung, vorbei an gaffenden Leuten, die offensichtlich Asuna's Geschrei mitbekommen hatten. „ASUNA, WENN ICH DICH ERWISCHE..." Setsuna war los gerannt, um Jagd auf Konoka's beste Freundin zu machen. „HILFE, EINE WILD GEWORDENE SCHWERTFUCHTLERIN," war Asuna's Aufschrei und damit trat sie die Flucht an. In dem ganzen Wirbel bemerkte keiner der Mädchen, dass sie von weitem beobachtet worden waren. Endlich hatten sie Konoka gefunden.

Asuna's Stirn zierte ein blauer Fleck, nachdem diese Bekanntschaft mit Setsuna's Faust gemacht hatte. Murrend rieb sie sich die schmerzende Stelle und funkelte die Samuraikriegerin böse an. „Mach das nicht noch mal, Setsuna," meckerte das rothaarige Mädchen. „Das ist die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass du die halbe Menschheit wissen hast lassen, dass Konoka und ich ein Paar sind." „Na und? Die haben doch sowieso schon alle gewusst, dass ihr zusammen seid. Sie hätten es spätestens dann gemerkt, wenn sie euch so verliebt händchenhaltend durch die Straßen schlendern gesehen hätten." „Das gibt dir trotzdem nicht das Recht, so herum zu posaunen." „Lasst es gut sein, ihr beiden. Ist doch nichts schlimmes passiert," mischte sich Konoka ein, die schon langsam etwas genervt von den ewigen Diskussionen war. Sie und Kazumi waren hinter den beiden streitenden Mädchen her gegangen und konnten sich nicht erklären, wie man stundenlang über ein und dasselbe diskutieren konnte. Mittlerweile hatte die Klasse in einen Wald betreten, über dem nun schwarze Wolken aufgezogen waren, die die Mädchen durch die Baumwipfel hindurch erkennen konnten. „Ich glaube, es fängt bald an zu regnen," bemerkte Kazumi, den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet. Ein zustimmendes Raunen machte die Runde. „Ich frage mich, wann dieser Negi-Bengel vor hat, umzukehren. Er muss doch auch merken, dass sich der Himmel verdunkelt hat," ein eisiger Windstoß ließ Asuna zittern, „und dass es kalt wird." Kazumi legte ihren Arm um Asuna, die verlegen und mit geröteten Wangen auf den Boden blickte. „Danke..." war ihre kurze, leise Antwort auf diese Geste. „Süß, die beiden, nicht wahr, Set-chan?" „Mhm." „Aber noch lange nicht so süß wie du," flüsterte Konoka ihrer Freundin zu, wohlwissend, dass sie solche Aussagen immer verlegen machten und zum Stottern brachten. Setsuna räusperte sich und zeigte Konoka die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte. „Sag doch... sowas nicht, Kono-chan..." „Aber es ist die Wahrheit." „D-das kann ich... nicht beurteilen." „Tja... ich kann's." „Wenn... wenn du das sagst..." „Ach, Set-chan... du lässt dich immer so schnell aus der Fassung bringen," stellte Konoka fest und umklammerte den Arm ihrer Freundin. „Du weißt doch... dass du mich nervös machst... wenn du solche Dinge sagst..." gestand die Schwertkämpferin, ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über ihre Wangen. Die Heilerin legte ihren Kopf an Setsuna's Schulter. „Weißt du, Set-chan... ich fühle mich so sicher bei dir... wenn du mich ansiehst, dann bekomme ich Herzklopfen und in meinem Bauch flattern tausend Schmetterlinge, wenn du mich berührst... Ich möchte... immer mit dir zusammen sein..."

Die Shinmei-Kriegerin blieb auf einmal abrupt stehen. _Ich hoffe das war jetzt nicht zu viel für sie... _dachte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen. „Was ist?" wollte Konoka wissen. „Spürst du das, Kono-chan?" „Was denn?" „Da ist irgendwas..." Die Augen der Heilerin sprachen Verwirrung. „Set-chan, ich versteh nicht ganz..." Setsuna war sich sicher, dass sie die Aura eines Dämons gespürt hatte. Er musste hier ganz in der Nähe sein.

Ein Blitz durchzuckte den Himmel und erhellte den Wald. Kurz darauf grollte bedrohlich Donner und hallte in den Bäumen wider. Setsuna suchte die Gegend um sich herum ab, doch keine Spur von einem Dämon. „Set-chan, da ist nichts." „Doch, ich bin mir ganz sicher." „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht einfach nur einen Grund gebraucht hast, um das Gespräch zu unterbrechen?" „Ja... ich meine nein... ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen." „Dann sag mir bitte, warum ausgerechnet hier Dämonen sein sollten?" Wieder erhellte ein Blitz den Horizont. Gerade als Setsuna antworten wollte, kamen Negi und der Rest der Klasse auf sie zu. „Konoka, Setsuna, wir kehren um. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis es regnen wird," verkündete der 13-jährige. Kaum hatte Negi seinen Satz beendet, brachen die Wolken und ein Platzregen prasselte auf sie hinab. „LOS, SCHNELL ZURÜCK," rief der kleine Lehrer den Mädchen zu. „Negi-sensei..." „Ja?" „Spüren sie das auch?" „Was denn?" „Einen Dämon... er muss hier ganz in der Nähe sein..." Negi konzentrierte sich einen Moment lang. „Nein... ich spüre nichts." „Das kann nicht sein, da ist eindeutig die Aura eines Dämons." „Vielleicht bildest du dir das nur ein, Setsuna-san." „Sensei, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass..." Negi unterbrach sie. „Du bist zu angespannt, weil du Angst um Konoka hast... Da spielen einem die Sinne schon mal einen Streich." Die Schwertkämpferin konnte nicht glauben, dass selbst Negi nichts spüren konnte. Die Aura war stark und deutlich wahrzunehmen. „Ich bitte sie... passen sie lieber auf. Bringen sie die Mädchen so schnell wie möglich weg von hier." Negi verstand nicht ganz, warum Setsuna auf einmal so panisch wurde, doch er nickte und machte sich daran, die Mädchen auf schnellstem Wege aus dem Wald zu lotsen. Setsuna schaute sich noch einmal um, sie versuchte den Dämon ausfindig zu machen, doch das erwies sich bei dem Regen als sehr schwierig. Er verschleierte ihren Blick und legte alles in ein graues Gewand. „Set-chan, kommst du?" Konoka rief nach ihrer Freundin, forderte sie auf, sich auf dem Rückweg zu machen. Nachdem Setsuna keinen Dämon entdecken konnte, wandte sie sich Konoka zu und begab sich mit ihr zum Rest der Klasse. Niemand, außer Setsuna hatte ihn wahr genommen. Mit einem Grinsen, das seine scharfen Zähne entblößte, trat er hinter einem Baum hervor. „Mein Herr wird mehr als zufrieden sein... bald wird seiner Rückkehr nichts mehr im Wege stehen..."

Völlig durchnässt betraten Konoka und Setsuna ihr Zimmer. Die Heilerin öffnete den Schrank und holte zwei Handtücher heraus. Eines reichte sie ihrer Freundin. „Danke, Kono-chan." Die beiden begannen, sich die Haare zu trocknen. „Das ist vielleicht ein Wetter, was Set-chan?" „Ja, allerdings. Erst strahlender Sonnenschein und dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere regnet es wie in Strömen." „Naja, wenigstens sind wir jetzt im Trockenen." Auch auf diese Bemerkung wollte Setsuna etwas erwidern, doch ihr blieben sämtliche Worte im Hals stecken. Das Bild, wie Konoka vor ihr stand, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Konoka's weiße Bluse war wegen dem Regen durchsichtig geworden, die obersten zwei Knöpfe waren offen. Die Shinmei-Kriegerin widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit einem Wassertropfen, der an Konoka's Hals langsam hinunter rann und schließlich in ihrem Dekolleté verschwand. Konoka's Freundin schluckte, sie konnte spüren, wie in ihr Verlangen aufwallte. Einen Moment lang kämpfte Setsuna mit sich selbst, doch diesen Kampf verlor sie. Das Handtuch, welches sie in der Hand hielt, glitt zu Boden.

„Set-chan, hast du... ERSCHRECK MICH DOCH NICHT SO!" Konoka hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Setsuna unmittelbar hinter ihr stand. „Set-chan?" Die Samuraikriegerin antwortete nicht. Ihr Blick war eindringlich, Konoka glaubte sogar Lust in ihnen zu erkennen. Diese Erkenntnis ließ das Herz der Jungmagierin schneller schlagen. Dann geschah alles ganz schnell. „Set-chan, was... oh..." Setsuna drückte ihre Freundin gegen die Wand und bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen. Konoka legte seufzend ihren Kopf zur Seite, ein Zeichen für die Shinmei-Kriegerin, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte. Setsuna's Zungenspitze glitt an Konoka's Hals entlang, als wollte sie jeden einzelnen Regentropfen aufnehmen. Die Hände der Schwertkämpferin machten sich daran, die Knöpfe der Bluse zu öffnen. Vorsichtig streifte Setsuna ihrer Freundin das nasse Kleidungsstück von den Schultern und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Begierig darauf, jeden Zentimeter von Konoka's Körper zu erkunden, führten Setsuna's Küsse ihren Hals hinunter, bis sie die Schulter erreicht hatte. Konoka keuchte auf, als die Shinmei-Kriegerin sie sanft biss. „Set-chan..." Das Herz der Heilerin hämmerte gegen ihre Brust, ihr Blut wallte heiß pochend durch ihre Adern, sie war von Setsuna's Initiative unglaublich angetan.

Ein Feuer war entfacht und umhüllte die beiden Liebenden innerhalb von Sekunden. Heißblütig küsste Setsuna ihre Freundin, ihre Zunge bat an Konoka's Lippen um Einlass, welcher ihr nur zu gern gewährt wurde. Während sich die Zungen des Paares gegenseitig liebkosten, entledigte Setsuna Konoka ihres BHs. Ein Stöhnen entkam Konoka's Kehle, als Setsuna begann, ihre Brüste zu massieren. Mit ihren Daumen umkreiste die Samuraikriegerin die verhärteten Brustwarzen ihres Gegenübers. Die Jungmagierin konnte spüren, wie sämtliche Kraft aus ihren Beinen entwich. Würde Setsuna sie nicht gegen die Wand pressen, wäre sie auf den Boden gesunken. Das Paar löste sich voneinander, zu groß war der Drang nach Luft gewesen. Die beiden blickten sich in die Augen, jede von ihnen konnte das pure Verlangen der anderen darin ablesen.

Konoka warf ihrer Freundin einen scheelen Blick zu und zog an ihrem T-Shirt. Eine eindeutige Aufforderung, der Setsuna ohne zu zögern nachging. Sie hob die Arme, damit Konoka ihr das T-Shirt ausziehen konnte. Jetzt war die Heilerin an der Reihe, Küsse auf Setsuna's erhitzter Haut zu verteilen. Die Shinmei-Kriegerin schluckte, ihre Atmung wurde immer tiefer. Sie erschauderte, als sie die Fingerspitzen des braunhaarigen Mädchens auf ihrem Rücken spürte. Langsam glitten sie an ihrer Wirbelsäule auf und ab, verursachten eine Gänsehaut. Schließlich öffnete Konoka auch Setsuna's BH. Ihre Lippen wanderten zum Ohr der Schwertkämpferin. „Ich bin ganz stark für Gleichberechtigung..." flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme erhitzt und heiser. Setsuna biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen, als Konoka ihren Kopf senkte und eine ihrer Brustwarzen mit der Zunge umkreiste. Währenddessen machte sich die Heilerin an Setsuna's Rock zu schaffen, der schnell zu Boden fiel, genau wie der schwarze Slip der Samuraikriegerin. Setsuna konnte Konoka's Hand zwischen ihren Beinen spüren, ihre Finger glitten auf und ab. Ein leises Stöhnen zeigte Konoka, dass Setsuna wohl keine Einwände hatte. Die Schwertkämpferin genoss diese Liebkosungen, doch in ihrem Hinterkopf machte sich ein Gedanke breit, der es nicht gerade leicht machte, sich auf Konoka zu konzentrieren. Sie wollte wirklich nicht diesen Moment unterbrechen, doch dieser Gedanke gewann immer mehr die Kontrolle über Setsuna's Kopf.

„Kono-chan..." presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „stop..." Augenblicklich unterband die Heilerin ihre Aktionen und schaute Setsuna verwirrt an. Ihre Freundin lieferte ihr sofort eine Erklärung. „Vielleicht... sollten wir das... auf das Bett verlegen..." wisperte Setsuna, sie wusste, dass sie rot geworden war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, erfasste Konoka die Hände ihrer Freundin und zog sie zum Bett. Dort setzte sie sich auf den Bettrand und warf Setsuna einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Die Samuraikriegerin drückte sie sanft auf das Bett zurück und wandte sich wieder ihrem Hals zu, während ihre rechte Hand langsam hinunter glitt. Über Konoka's Bauch, zu ihrem Becken und schließlich zu ihrem Oberschenkel. Konoka keuchte, als Setsuna ihre Hand zwischen ihren Beinen platzierte. „Oh, Set-chan..." Ihr Rücken wölbte sich, ihre Hände ergriffen die Bettdecke. Obwohl der Slip noch dazwischen war, konnte Setsuna spüren, wie erregt ihre Freundin bereits war. Die Shinmei-Kriegerin hatte sich inzwischen auf dem Ellbogen abgestützt und beobachtete das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Selbst in so einem Moment sah sie für Setsuna wie ein Engel aus.

Für Konoka war es schwer, die Kontrolle über sich zu bewahren. Zu viel Spannung hatte sich mittlerweile in ihrem Körper aufgestaut, die nun darauf wartete, entladen zu werden. „Set-chan... bitte..." Nur zu gern ging Konoka's Freundin der Bitte nach. Langsam streifte sie zuerst den Rock, dann den Slip von den Beinen ihrer Freundin. Konoka erbebte, als sie Setsuna's heiße Lippen auf der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels ausmachen konnte. Stück für Stück näherte sich Setsuna dem pulsierenden Mittelpunkt, an dem sich Konoka danach sehnte, berührt zu werden. Die Heilerin stöhnte auf und warf den Kopf zurück, Setsuna's Zunge erkundete die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen. Letztendlich fand die Shinmei-Kriegerin das, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Zärtlich umkreiste sie den kleinen, geschwollenen Hügel mit ihrer Zunge, saugte sanft an ihm. Sie lauschte dem an Lautstärke gewinnenden Stöhnen ihrer Freundin, die sich vor Erregung hin und her wand. „Set-chan..." Konoka wusste, dass ihr Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern war, doch bevor es so weit kommen konnte, ließ Setsuna von ihr ab. „Was..." Weiter kam Konoka nicht, denn die Shinmei-Kriegerin versiegelte Konoka's Lippen mit den ihren. Konoka gab sich Setsuna vollkommen hin, sie erwiderte jeden ihrer Küsse die die Leidenschaft widerspiegelten, die in ihren Körpern wie Feuer loderte. Die beiden lösten sich voneinander, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Setsuna's Augen zeigten Konoka eine stumme Frage, die sie mit einem entschlossenen, leichten Nicken bejahte. Noch einmal küsste die Samuraikriegerin ihre Freundin, bevor sie mit einem Finger in sie eindrang.

Konoka verkrampfte sich einen Moment lang, doch sie entspannte sich sofort wieder, als Setsuna ihr einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss aufdrückte. Dann, ganz langsam, begann sie ihren Finger in Konoka zu bewegen. „Set-chan..." Die Hände der Jungmagierin umklammerten krampfhaft die Bettdecke, eine unglaubliche Welle der Lust überflutete ihren Körper. Konoka's Atmung kam nun nur noch stoßweise, schnell und flach, steigerten sich jedoch immer mehr in lustvolles Stöhnen. Setsuna's Freundin legte ihre Arme um deren Hals und zog sie zu sich hinunter, ihre Hände wanderten auf dem Rücken der Schwertkämpferin auf und ab. Setsuna fügte vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger hinzu, das führte dazu, dass sich Konoka's Nägel in Setsuna's Rücken bohrten. Diese Tatsache kümmerte die Samuraikriegerin in diesem Moment recht wenig, für sie zählte einzig und allein Konoka. Sie wollte ihr eines der wunderbarsten Gefühle bescheren, die es auf dieser Welt gab und ihr somit einen Liebesbeweis liefern. Mit diesem Gedanken, wurden die Bewegungen Setsuna's schneller, ein Rhythmus fand sich ein, dem Konoka mit ihrem Becken folgte. „Oh, Gott... Set-chan..." Die Luft knisterte und die Temperatur in dem Zimmer stieg bis aufs Äußerste an, dass das Thermometer förmlich zu platzen drohte. Schweiß perlte sich auf den Körpern der Liebenden. Konoka's Stöhnen wandelte sich in heisere Schreie um. Ein Zeichen für Setsuna, dass ihre Freundin den starken, körperlichen Reizen, die sie durchzuckten bald nicht mehr stand halten konnte. Ihr Körper spannte sich an, die Muskeln in ihren Oberschenkeln zuckten unablässig und schließlich explodierten in Konoka sämtliche Gefühle. „SET-CHAN..." Konoka erbebte und warf ihren Kopf zurück, erneut wölbte sich ihr Rücken, all die angestaute Spannung entlud sich auf einen Schlag, tauchte die Sicht der Heilerin nach und nach in ein grelles weiß. Die Muskeln um Setsuna's Finger kontraktierten heftig, was auch die Shinmei-Kriegerin einen kleinen Höhenflug erleben ließ.

Setsuna sank neben Konoka auf das Bett. Ein paar Minuten verweilte das Paar ruhig nebeneinander liegend, die Nachwirkungen des eben erlebten Gefühlshochs prasselten auf sie ein wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Letztendlich drehte sich Konoka auf die Seite und streichelte die Wange ihrer Freundin. Setsuna's Augen trafen auf Konoka's, ein warmes Lächeln strahlte der Schwertkämpferin entgegen. „Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Setsuna ihrer Freundin zu, deren Herz einen Sprung machte. „Ich liebe dich auch." Das Paar versank in einem zärtlichen Kuss und in jenem wundervollen Moment schienen beider Seelen miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Keine der beiden ahnte auch nur im Geringsten, was genau dieser Moment verursacht hatte. Während Konoka und Setsuna eingeschlafen waren, Konoka in den Armen ihrer Beschützerin, plante der Dämonenkönig seinen grausamen Rachefeldzug gegen das Mädchen, welches ihn damals verbannt hatte.

_**Tsuzuku...**_


End file.
